Strange Happenings
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Mystique goes on a reconnaissance mission at the mansion, in order to find out information.  But when she catches Charles Xavier in a compromising position, what will she do? Pairings are Mystique/Charles, Hank/Kitty, and X23/Rogue!
1. Chapter 1

Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Parings: Mystique/Charles, Hank/Kitty, X23/Rogue

Warnings: M/F, SoloM, SoloF, slight bond, oral, hj/fingering, toys, violence, language, Minor, F/F, Preg

Mystique goes on a reconnaissance mission at the mansion, in order to find out information since the rest of the Brotherhood is incompetent (in her opinion). But when she catches Charles Xavier in a compromising position, what will she do?

Sorry but I'm not gonna give away how the other pairings get together! You'll just have to wait and see! Hope you enjoy the story! Will have sex through the story! And don't worry! It may seem like it's all about sex but i do have plenty of plot going on! Let me know how you like it!

*Telepathic Speaking*

'Thinking'

Chapter 1-Caught!

Mystique shifted back to herself once she cleared the security system of the mansion. "Way too easy!" She grinned as she stalked silently down the hall, looking in the bedrooms to see who all was there. 'Hmm, I need to be careful no one finds me! It could get problematic with all of them here.'

X X X X X X X X

'How'd I get myself into this!' Charles sighed at the ceiling as he thought back to earlier. Waiting until the other inhabitants were asleep, he headed out to pick up a prostitute and bring her back to the mansion. Charles didn't usually bring them to the house, only when hardly anyone was there.

He had the prostitute handcuff him to the bed and tease him mercilessly and as he was close to his orgasm, he called out a certain red-haired mutant's name which pissed the woman off. She left him handcuffed naked to the bed with a raging hardon. He didn't even think of using his telepathy to call her back as all the blood in his head had rushed to his groin. "What the hell am I supposed to do now!" He sighed heavily. "I can't let anyone see me like this! Even if I erased their memories of it, but how am I going to get uncuffed?"

X X X X X X X X

Mystique slowly pushed the last door in the hallway open a crack, glancing in she bit her lip to hold back the laughter. Quickly she slid inside, closing the door behind her. Charles raised his head, blushing profusely as he saw who it was. Mystique started laughing so hard, she had to hold onto the wall for support. 'Of all the people, it had to be the one I have fantasies about!' Charles groaned internally.

"Please, keep it down!" Charles hissed at her.

"Why! Don't want any of you 'X-Men' to see you like this!" She grinned, stalking over to the bed to look down at the helpless telepath. 'He looks quite ravishing! For an old man!' She raked her eyes over his naked body, noticing his erection with interest. "Hmm…looks like someone likes getting caught!" She watched his face turn a darker shade of red as she gave him a heated look, which made him even harder. 'I have an idea!' she grinned ferally at him, kicking her boots off she walked over to the bed to straddle his waist.

"What are you doing!" He gasped, eyes going wide as she pulled the black tube top off, throwing it to the side.

"I was coming here for reconnaissance, but seeing you like this has gotten me quite aroused! So, I'm going to use you to satisfy myself."

"Well…" he hesitated, clearing his throat and glancing away embarrassed before continuing. "If you want me to last longer than a couple minutes, you're going to have to make me cum first."

"Fine!" She replied, surprised he was going along with this so easily. 'Must not get laid much.' She thought, riding herself of the rest of her clothes.

"No I don't," he mumbled almost inaudibly. "That's not entirely the only reason though, I've had this erection for quite a while…"

"Hey! Stay out of my head!" She growled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Sorry!" His eyes slid over her perfectly toned blue body, quirking his eyebrow at the tuft of red hair. "So that is your real hair color!" He remarked, looking up at her with an amused look, noticing how her blush contrasted strangely with her blue skin.

"I can leave you like this if you want!" she threatened, he shook his head vigorously. "Good, and if you behave I might uncuff you." She started planting chaste kissed on his neck, working her way to his collarbone.

"You don't have to be gentle!" Mystique pulled back looking startled. "I want you to leave marks on me, bite me if you want!"

"What about your students, what will they think?"

"They don't need to know everything! Please! Just do what's in your mind, I want you to!" She was too shocked to be mad that he read her mind again. Leaning down, she sucked a hickey on his neck then moved lower to bite the juncture of his shoulder and neck, leaving a bite that looked like a vampire mark due to her sharp fangs. "Yesss!" Charles hissed, turning his head to allow her better access. "Please! I've been teased too long tonight!" he gasped.

Mystique pulled away from his neck to lick the few drops of blood from the mark, then quickly moved down his chest and stomach, leaving a trail of lovebites along the way. She held his cock with one hand, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking slowly. "Oh fuck!" He growled, his back arching at the sensation. She bobbed her head slowly on him, wanting to tease a little longer. "Mystique! Need…more! P-please!" He whimpered, she looked up and, catching the pained look on his face, picked up the pace her free hand sliding down to knead his balls as she sucked around him. "Thank you!" He whispered, grateful for the mercy.

He only lasted a minute before he was spilling his seed into her mouth. Mystique pulled back slightly to avoid choking as she swallowed the cum, a small amount dribbling from the corner of her mouth. But she didn't seem to notice it as she settled on her side, facing Charles and waiting til he was ready for another go.

"Mystique?" He questioned after he caught his breath. "Could you please uncuff me? I want to return the favor." Mystique looked at him surprised. None of her previous lovers had really cared if she'd been satisfied or not.

"You do?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Very much so!" She found the keys on the bedside table and quickly undid the handcuffs, watching him rub his wrists as he sat up. "Thank you, they were starting to chaff." she sat next to him, waiting for him to make the first move. she was surprised when he leaned foreward, licking the drop of cum off her face, and then tugged her onto his lap, pressing their naked bodies together as he began attacking her neck and shoulders with kisses and lovebites while sliding one hand down to stroke her swollen nub. Gasping at the intensity, she dug her nails hard into his back, drawing a groan from Charles. "H-has anyone seen you like this?" she questioned, he chuckled against her throat.

"Very few people!" She cried out as he parted her folds and pushed two fingers into her, brushing continuously against her sweet spot. Once she was close, he pulled his fingers out, earning a growl of frustration. "I want to taste you!" She nodded and he lay back on the bed, pulling her with and positioning her above his mouth. She grabbed the headboard as he delved his tongue into her wet heat. She bit her lip, drawing blood as she began rocking against him.

"Fuck! That's…perfect Charles!" She moaned as one of his hands slid down to rub quickly at her swollen nub. "Ahhh!" Her hips bucked involuntarily, and she moved faster as she neared her climax. She just about bit through her tongue as she orgasmed hard, her whole body jerking with the intensity of it. "Shit!" she mumbled as Charles licked her clean, then pulled her down to lay partially on top of him. He gently stroked her damp hair as her breathing slowed.

"Wow!" Mystique murmured into his shoulder.

"If you liked that, wait for the actual sex!" He whispered suggestively.

"You have to give me longer than a few minutes!"

"I know!" He grinned playfully, stroking his fingers lightly down her back, causing her to shiver. They lay there comfortably, talking about random things as they rested. After several minutes, Mystique shifted against him and, feeling his erection, she began kissing his chest and stroking him pointedly. "Ready so soon?" he remarked, amused at her directness. She responded by sucking a mark on the middle of his chest, looking up at him with eyes lidded with such lust it sent a jolt of arousal through his body. 'If she keeps looking at me like that, I won't let her leave!'

Growling softly, he quickly grabbed her hips, helping her slide down his hard shaft. Mystique rode him hard and fast. 'I…need release quickly!'

*As you wish, my blue-skinned goddess!* Her eyes flew open wide as he penetrated her mind, finding the pleasure center of her brain and nudging it with his mind in time with her thrusts downward. Mystique threw her head back, eyes rolling upwards, unable to make a sound from the intensity of her pleasure. she leaned foreward to grip his shoulders hard as she rocked faster on him. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, her head dropped onto his chest. The telepath's hands moved down to grip her butt as he helped her move, nudging that spot in her mind harder.

Gasping loudly at the sharp jolt of pleasure, she bit his collar bone, leaving a deep mark there. "Oh god!" He moaned as he felt her climax, pushing him over the edge as well. Mystique almost passed out from the force of her orgasm, collapsing heavily onto him wheezing for breath. Charles smiled lightly at her, filled with such desire for the woman before him it took his breath away.

"Fuck!" She gasped when she could talk. "Are you trying to kill me!" He chuckled, nuzzling his cheek gently against hers.

"Sorry, its been a while since I've tried that." He mumbled apologetically. "I may have prodded a bit too hard!"

"A bit!" she pulled back glaring at him with no real heat behind it, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "You almost made me pass out!"

"Almost…huh! I'll have to work on that."

"Yeah you better!"

"Next time I'll make you pass out!" She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Charles retaliated by rolling partially on top of her, pinning her down with his weight as he ran his tongue teasingly along her shoulder, then slowly up her throat. Mystique gasped and squirmed under his ministrations.

"Ahhh! Alright, I give!" She managed to gasp out. He pulled back raising his eyebrows at her in amusement. Smiling he rolled onto his side before pulling her against himself in a spooning position.

"Hmm," Charles nuzzled her neck softly as he snuggled into the bed, pulling the covers over the two of them. "Before you leave, could you wake me up? I want to tell you goodbye properly before you go."

"Oh!" She breathed, surprised but nodded. "I can do that if you want." He hummed a response before wrapping his arms protectively around her and falling asleep with his former enemy in his embrace.

tbc

So what do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Stirrings!

Charles shifted as he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He ignored the weight and tried to fall back asleep, but felt a tickling on his stomach. Grunting he waved at the offending object and tried to roll over, being unable to he opened his eyes to see Mystique planting light kisses over his stomach.

"About time!" She mumbled, noticing he was awake and began trailing kissed down to his hip.

"Hmm…this is a nice way to wake up!"

"You told me to wake you up!" She reminded him, nuzzling his growing erection. Charles moaned, brushing his fingers gently through her hair.

"That I did. Do you want to take this to the shower?" He suggested, she sat up and nodded, slipping out of the bed. Charles slid into his wheelchair, watching her stretch. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his head on her hip. "You're very beautiful Mystique!" He lay soft kisses on her thigh as she shivered.

"Y-you think I'm b-beautiful?" She stuttered as he sucked a mark on her side. She bit her lip, squirming against him.

"Extremely!" He pulled her backwards onto his lap, chuckling at her gasp of surprise. "I would carry you but…you know!" He rolled them both into the adjoining bathroom. She slid off his lap and into the shower, watching with interest as he lifted himself from the chair and onto a seat in the shower using only his upper body strength.

"You're stronger than you look." She commented, he chuckled and closed the glass door, tugging her closer as he turned on the shower, getting it to the perfect temperature before turning the spray on them. "I have to be." He stated planting kisses on her now wet stomach. She shivered, surprised at the tenderness, she closed her eyes tipping her head back and letting the water run down her face.

Mystique's head jerked up and her eyes opened when she felt Charles washing her body with a washcloth. "You don't have to…" He cut her off with a shake of his head.

"But I want to!" He looked up at her with such an adoring look it took her breath away. She nodded, unable to say anything, allowing him to continue. He washed her entire body, leaving not an inch untouched. When he was done he proceeded to wash her hair as well, massaging the shampoo into her scalp, soothing the normally stressed-out blue-skinned mutant. 'I…could get used to this!' she thought as he rinsed her hair out.

'Me too!' Charles kept his thoughts to himself, knowing she wouldn't appreciate him listening to her secrets. He tugged her onto his lap, pressing her wet body against his own, cupping her face in his hands he leaned foreward, capturing her mouth with his own. She gasped, surprised at first but soon kissed back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and slipping her tongue along his lips.

Charles' hands tangled in Mystique's hair as he opened his mouth, allowing her access. She ran her tongue around the inside of his mouth, tasting every inch before sucking on his tongue. He moaned as she scraped her fingernails down his back, sliding around his waist and down to wrap around his cock. Gasping for breath, he pulled back to brush his fingers across her cheek. He looked into her eyes with such a heated look, it sent a rush of arousal straight to her groin. "I want you!" He gasped breathlessly as he gripped her hips and sat her slowly on his cock.

"Oh god!" She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist, gripping his shoulders for leverage as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped, arching her back, pushing her breast farther into his mouth as she quickly rode him.

X X X X X X X X

Rogue hung up the phone, frowning slightly. 'Who's Moira?' She thought curiously, 'Hmm, Ah wonder why she's comin' here? Well, better give the Professor the message.' Humming a tune, she headed down the hall to Xavier's room.

X X X X X X X X

Mystique groaned loudly as she came, pushing Charles over the edge as well. She slumped against him, breathing heavily against his shoulder as the water ran over them. The telepath wrapped his arms tightly around her back, nuzzling her shoulder as he caught his breath. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. She mumbled something incoherently and he smiled, turning off the water and opening the shower, "Are you listening?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Yes!" She responded, pulling back to look at his face. "Sorry! Shower sex always makes me sleepy!"

"Mmhmm!" Charles murmured, kissing up her neck and along her jaw to nibble at her lip. "We should head back to the room now." The two of them slid out of the shower talking about random things as they dried off.

X X X X X X X X

Rogue knocked on the Professor's door and surprisingly, she didn't receive an answer. She hesitated slightly before opening the door slowly, poking her head around it. "Professor?" She asked softly as she stepped inside, looking around the empty room, eyes widening in shock. 'Are those women's clothing?' She asked herself, closing the door and moving next to the bed to examine the pile of clothes. "Wait a minute! Those are…!" She started, jumping as she heard the knob to the bathroom turn slowly.

tbc

What do you think? Please review! I live for them!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Discovery

Rogue knocked on the Professor's door and surprisingly, she didn't receive an answer. She hesitated slightly before opening the door slowly, poking her head around it. "Professor?" She asked softly as she stepped inside, looking around the empty room, eyes widening in shock. 'Are those women's clothing?" She asked herself, closing the door and moving next to the bed to examine the pile of clothes. "Wait a minute! Those are…!" She started, jumping as she heard the knob to the bathroom turn slowly.

Rouge hurried into the nearby closet, shutting it just before the bathroom door opened. She blushed brightly as she saw, through a crack in the door, Professor Xavier and Mystique completely naked head towards the bed. 'Oh shit! This is so embarrassing!'

"Um…so Charles," Mystique started, turning to face the telepath. "What are we…going to do? Was this just a one-night stand or…" She trailed off, eyes clouded with confusion.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" he gripped her hips to pull her closer, sliding his arms around her and rested his head on her stomach. "I…um…" He cleared his throat as he blushed in embarrassment. "Wouldn't mind continuing if…you…" At a loss for words he scraped his teeth gently down her stomach, looking up at her with a deep longing. Mystique shivered as that look set her blood on fire. She stroked his cheek softly. As she locked eyes with him, she felt a surge of arousal, lust, and something else that she didn't want to admit.

Pulling his face back farther to lock eyes with her, he slid two of his fingers slowly up and down her still sensitive folds before pushing them deep inside her. "C-Charles!" She exclaimed as he began thrusting slowly. "I…have to go soon…"

"Hmmm…" Charles murmured as he thrust sharply against her sweet spot. Gasping, Mystique leaned down to grab his shoulders tightly. Rogue buried her burning face into her knees, trying to ignore the noises from the bedroom. 'God! Ah'm gonna die of embarrassment!'

"What if someone hears!" He chuckled merrily, tugging her onto his lap as his fingers moved faster.

"Fuck…mmmh…screw it!" She gasped, her hips bucked against his hand as she captured his mouth with her own, gently nibbling at his lips. She bit his lip, drawing blood as she came around his fingers. Charles groaned, pulling back to lick at the wound on his lower lip. "Sorry!" She whispered stroking her thumb over the mark.

"You don't have to apologize!" He ginned at her, nipping her gently on the nose. "I like it rough occasionally!"

"Yea, and kinky!" she dropped her head onto his shoulder, sitting back on his thighs as she came down from her high.

"That too!"

"Still can't believe you let a prostitute leave you handcuffed to the bed!" She chuckled at him, resting her forehead against his.

"Its not that funny!" He muttered, nudging her head playfully with his own and smiling softly. Mystique grinned in response. Rogue had to cover her mouth with her hands as her laughter threatened to burst out. 'Oh…my…god! That's hilarious!' She thought, ginning madly behind her hands. Mystique pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Do you want me to satisfy you Charles?" She asked, smiling as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He shook his head, brushing his lips lightly across her shoulder.

"No I'm alright." He replied, nuzzling the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

"Okay." Mystique said, kissing his jaw lightly.

"Not that I wouldn't mind staying in bed with you all day…but I have things I have to do." He pulled back to lock eyes with her. "Besides," He said, smiling crookedly at her. "I doubt I could keep up with you for that long!" She laughed merrily at that, nipping his lip gently.

"Of course you couldn't, old man!" Rogue snorted through her hands, trying hard not to make much noise. Mystique sighed suddenly, slipping off Charles' lap. "I…should probably go before anyone sees me." Both her and the telepath dressed quickly. The shapeshifter moved closer to Charles before kissing him softly and sweetly. The telepath kissed back, surprised at the tenderness. "I…would like to come back…if you let me…"

"Of course Mystique." He stopped her before she left out the window, handing her a piece of paper. "Its my cell number…if you ever want to talk, or come over." He blushed slightly, feeling like a teenager asking a girl out.

"Thank you, Charles!" She kissed him once again before slipping out the window, quickly transforming into a bird and disappearing over the fence. Charles sighed slightly as he turned to the closet with a raised eyebrow. "Rogue, I know you're in there, I heard your barely controlled laughter."

"Is it safe to come out?" The young mutant asked innocently before bursting out laughing and pushing the door open.

"Very funny!" The telepath responded dryly, chucking a pillow at her head much to her surprise.

"Hey!" She gasped, surprised at the playful smile plastered on his face. Then suddenly remembering the phone call from earlier, jumped up quickly. "I just remembered why I came here! Someone named Moira called, said she'd be here sometime today. What was that about?" She asked curiously, Charles smiled mysteriously and shook his head before responding.

"You'll have to find out!"

"That's not fair!"

"That's what you get for hiding in my closet." Her face flushed a deep crimson at that.

"Don't you think I'm embarrassed enough!" She asked, covering her face with her hands as he laughed at her obvious discomfort.

"Maybe that will keep you from telling anyone then."

"Who'd believe me?"

"Touché!" He responded, moving closer to put his hand on her shoulder. "Lets go to breakfast, you have school today." Nodding, she followed still completely embarrassed about her Professor's sex life, not something she'd ever want to think about.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Surprising Encounter

Charles chatted with Moira as they headed to the medical lab. It had been a couple hours since the students had left for school and the mansion was very quiet without them. Rolling into the lab, Xavier spotted Hank sitting at his desk working on his computer. "Ah…Charles, Moira, how may I help you?" He asked, pushing the glasses he used when he was working, up his nose.

"Moira is about to use a serum on me that may restore my injured spine to its fullest capacity, allowing me to walk and feel my legs again." Hank's eyes widened at that.

"And how long have you kept this from everyone?" He questioned, completely surprised at the lack of communication over something so important.

"Well…I wanted to be sure it would work," He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "There's a chance still that it may not work now."

"Aye," Moira agreed, moving farther into the room. "But ah'll do my best ta make it works, ah'll be stayin' here fur a while ta make sure nothin' goes wrong with the treatment."

"Hmmm…I see, is there anything I can help you with?" Moira shook her head, Hank was just about to return to his work when Charles spoke up.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind. Could you check on Kitty? She was sick and stayed home today, I meant to check on her but Moira showed up before I could. You could use a break anyway, will you?" He asked watching as the blue mutant smiled warmly.

"Of course I will, I have been here for quite a while. I'll come back to see how everything is going later." Both Charles and Moira nodded as he left the room.

"All right Charles, lets get ya up on the bed." The Irish woman nodded to the metal table.

X X X X X X X X

Hank made his way down the hallway to Kitty's room and knocked softly. "Kitty?" He questioned, hearing a soft 'come in' he slowly pushed the door open to find her curled on the bed groaning quietly. "The Professor wanted me to check on you, how are you?"

"Oh…I've been much better…" She muttered, feeling nauseous as she carefully sat up. "Think I have the flu, that's never fun."

"No its not!" Hank responded, moving to sit on the bed next to her. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Make my stomach stop churning, that would like totally make my day!" He laughed at her comment, Kitty joined in a minute later, only to put her hand over her mouth and run quickly into the bathroom. Hank followed her, pulling the hair that fell from her ponytail back and rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up into the toilet.

"God…I hate being sick…" Kitty murmured as her heaves finally subsided. Hank was there with a wet washcloth and a cup of water allowing her to wash her mouth out and clean her face. "Thank you…" She smiled gratefully at him. He smiled, eyes crinkling happily at her.

"Its no trouble at all, Kitty." He helped her stand and led her to the bedroom. "I want you to get some sleep, and try to eat something later, all right?" She frowned slightly as she settled into bed, pursing her lips at him she finally nodded slightly.

"I'll…try, on both accounts."

"Good, I'll check on you later…if that's alright." Smiling, Kitty nodded happily.

"Of course it is! Having people visit when I'm sick always makes me feel better." Nodding at her Hank headed for the door.

"See you later then."

"Later." Was her only response before Hank left to head back to the lab. Kitty settled back in her bed and managed to fall into a peaceful sleep.

X X X X X X X X

As Hank headed into the lab, he spotted Charles sitting on a metal table with his shirt untucked and had an unreadable expression on his face.

"So? Anythin' at all?" Moira asked, standing in front of the telepath.

"Hmmm…I feel…a tingling throughout my legs."

"Well, it's a start…" Moira responded, Hank moved farther into the room to stop next to Charles.

"Do you think its working?" He asked the red head, she shrugged in response and tapped Charles knee with the proper instrument. There was no reaction and she sighed slightly.

"I don' know fur sure, we'll have to wait a while and see what happens." Xavier frowned at that, then nodded as he slid back into his chair.

"All right, I didn't expect it to work instantly anyway. You'll be staying for a while then?" He questioned Moira and at her nod, he headed out the door.

"Hmmm…" Hank murmured as Moira put away her equipment. "I…really hope this works…"

"Aye, me too…if it doesn't, ah don' know what will happen ta him." Moira said sadly as she glanced at the door to the lab.

X X X X X X X X

Charles was frowning as he headed down the hall, moving into the foyer. 'If this doesn't work…I don't know what I'll do. To have something like that dangled in front of me only to be taken away…it would be devastating.' As he started to head for his office, the doorbell rang. His frown deepening, he moved closer and opened the door only to gasp quietly as he saw the girl at the door.

"Hello, Professor…its been…a long time."

"X23…" Charles' eyes widened as the young girl offered him a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes…

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!

Also, so you know…this story takes place after X23 and Logan destroy that Hydra ship. I'm not sure after what other events, but if its relevant, I'll put it in chapters later.


	5. Chapter 5

Pointyearsrule-I'm so glad you like my story! I love unconventional pairings like this so I'm always happy when someone likes it! Rogue probably would be more embarrassed than that, but I can't control the reactions of my characters! XD The story just seems to write itself! I hope you continue to like my story!

Chapter 5-First Meeting

Logan was just as surprised as Charles that X23 had shown up at the mansion, but was extremely happy to see her alright. He proceeded to show her around the mansion, trying to get her comfortable with her surroundings. Charles followed them for a while, glad to see her smile genuinely several times. 'It might take a while, but I'm sure she'll be able to act like a normal girl.' He thought, excusing himself he left the two to head to his office.

"Alright!" Logan exclaimed as they stopped outside a metal door. "This room is something I want to show you, it'll help you relieve stress and keep in shape." X23 stepped inside, frowning as she found an empty room.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Stay here, I'll start it up." She nodded and watched him leave the room.

X X X X X X X X

Rogue headed down the road to the Xavier Institute, cursing out the Brotherhood as she tried to clean the food off her shirt and out of her hair for the dozenth time in the last 20 minutes. 'Those jerks! What the hell did I do to them?' she asked herself angrily as she pulled a strand of spaghetti out of her hair. At lunch for no apparent reason, Avalanche had tripped her so she had fallen into a garbage can nearby. 'Fuck! I never want to go back to that damn school again!' That thought had barely entered her mind when she felt a terrible pain through her stomach. Looking down she barely saw the tip of a large blade poking out before she passed out from the intense pain.

X X X X X X X X

X23 had just gotten done eating after spending several hours training in the Danger Room with Logan, when she decided to head outside for some fresh air. 'I…really like it here! I just hope none of the students will have any hard feelings from the last time we met. I attacked all of them, so I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me.'

She then headed into the forest, letting her senses pick out all the different smells of nature when suddenly she caught a whiff of something all too familiar to X23. Blood. She quickly headed towards the smell and found two scents, that of Rogue (having learned her smell from entering her room at the mansion), and that of one she didn't know...

X23 felt a strange sensation ripple through her, and an intense pain in her chest as she looked down at the bloody hole in Rogue's stomach. 'I have to do something!' She thought desperately, suddenly she remembered reading everyone's profiles before she had attacked the mansion. "Rogue can absorb other's mutant abilities!" She whispered to herself. Nodding, she leaned down and placed her hands firmly on the girl's face.

She waited for a minute, but frowned deeply when nothing happened. Rogue's eyes flitted open, barely recognizing the face above her. "X23…" She said softly, reaching up to pull the smaller girl down to kiss her deeply…

X X X X X X X X

Mystique couldn't concentrate. She didn't know what to think about what had happened last night, and this morning. 'I just slept with a man who's been my enemy for a long time. What am I supposed to think? I've had an…unsettling feeling all day, does it have to do with…' Her train of thought was interrupted by a call on her phone.

Frowning, she picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Mystique?" Came a very familiar voice.

"Charles? What's wrong? Why are you calling me?"

"I…thought you should know, I know she was just your foster daughter, but I think you need to be here. Rogue was attacked…she's very badly hurt, I'll make sure no one attacks you, if you want to come that is…" Mystique was in shock at what he said. 'Rogue…hurt?'

"Of course I'll come! I'll be there shortly!" She replied before slamming the phone down and hurrying out of the house.

X X X X X X X X

*Rogue's POV-Before Xavier's phone call*

'I'm dying! That's all there is to it!' This pain is unbearable, I can't last much longer.' Suddenly I saw a shape loom over me, and at first I thought it was death come to take me away. Hands reached out to touch my face and as I looked closer I realized who it was. "X23…" I said softly. I looked into her deep green eyes and couldn't help myself. 'Hell…I'm dying anyway, why not a couple minutes earlier?' I thought before pulling her down and kissing her deeply. I pulled back after a minute and saw how shocked she looked. I smiled gently at her as I watched confusion cloud her eyes. 'I've always wanted to try kissing a girl…now I can die happy!' Was the last thought that passed my mind before the blackness took me over.

tbc

Evil cliffy! I love em! So? What do you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Confusion

*Rogue's POV*

Pain. That was the first sensation to hit me as I saw a bright light shine in my eye. 'God! Ah must be in hell! Heaven wouldn't have this much agony in it!' My eyes were pulled open and I could barely see vague shapes through the haze. I blinked. The haze dissipated enough for me to recognize Professor Xavier and Mr. McCoy staring back at me. They appeared to be speaking but all I could hear was a buzzing.

"Rogue?" I finally heard his voice slice through the buzz. I blinked rapidly, clearing my cloudy vision. "Can you hear me?" He questioned softly. I nodded slowly, my head feeling like a ton of bricks. "Good, there's someone here who wishes to see you, I had to ask everyone else to leave for now."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"You'll find out." He replied before moving over to push the window open. A black crow flew in and changed into Mystique.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my eyes squinted at my foster mother. "Hi..." Was all I managed to say as she turned to look at me, worry evident in her eyes.

"Rogue..." She muttered softly, moving closer to touch my hair. "I...had to make sure you were alright..." She pulled her hand back looking unsure of herself. I chuckled softly, only to grimace when a sharp pain shot through my stomach.

"Ah think you just wanted to see a certain someone, who you JUST saw this morning!" I said, watching Mystique's eyes widen and her face turn a bright red. She whipped around, opening her mouth to shout an angry retort. Professor Xavier shook his head rapidly.

"I didn't tell her! Honestly! She...apparently saw our little tryst this morning...after our shower." Mystique's mouth shut with an audible snap and she spun away from both occupants of the room, hiding her embarrassment no doubt.

"Ah won't tell anyone..." I whispered, smiling broadly despite the pain. Mystique finally turned back to me and offered a small smile.

"You...don't find it strange?" She asked. I reached my hand out for her's, she took it immediately, squeezing it gently.

"Of course Ah don't," I answered truthfully.

"I thought...you hated me?" She asked, looking down at me with confused eyes.

"Ah did, at one time..." Mystiques' face fell, I squeezed her hand gently. "But, you're my friend's mother...even if you have attacked us, ah can tell you've changed...you've changed because of Kurt. And if you want to be with my mentor...why should ah hate you? Even though ah'm completely mortified about this morning...you both seemed so happy, so if you want to continue, it wouldn't bother me at all." Mystique sighed softly, smiling gently at her foster daughter.

"That...means a lot to me, Rogue." A sudden popping sound alerted everyone to the sudden appearance of a certain blue fuzzy mutant.

"Rogue! I brought you a...gift..." He trailed off as he spotted the tall blue figure next to the bed. Mystique backed away, eyes full of conflicting emotions. "M-mother..." Kurt stuttered, the flowers he had brought his 'sister' falling to the floor.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -Family Reunion

A sudden popping sound alerted everyone to the sudden appearance of a certain blue fuzzy mutant. "Rogue! I brought you a...gift..." He trailed off as he spotted the tall blue figure next to the bed. Mystique backed away, eyes full of conflicting emotions. "M-mother..." Kurt stuttered, the flowers he had brought his 'sister' falling to the floor. "Why...are you here?" He asked in surprise, staring between the three people in the room.

"I…came to see Rogue…X-Xavier called to tell me she was hurt…" Mystique started softly, hesitantly moving closer to her son. "Um…I should be going soon…I don't want to intrude…"

*That…would probably be a good idea…* Charles said privately to Mystique. *I'll keep in touch, tell you how she's doing.* She gave a slight nod and turned to leave out the window.

"W-wait!" Kurt stuttered, stepping closer to the blue woman. She stopped with her hand on the window sill, turning to look over her shoulder. "I…uh…if you wouldn't mind anyway, I'd like to spend some time with you…"

"I…I'd like that…Kurt." Mystique whispered almost inaudibly before disappearing out the window and out of sight.

"So…how are you feeling Rogue?" Kurt asked, moving to sit on the bed next to her.

"I'm alright, fuzzy." She smiled lopsidedly at him, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Kurt called out, hitting her arm playfully. Rogue laughed briefly, but winced at the pain that shot through her stomach.

"I believe we should let Rogue rest now." Charles stated, smiling lightly at the two teenagers.

"All right!" Kurt grunted, slidding off the bed and waving to his 'sister' as he headed to the door. "I'll come see you tomorrow, and maybe Kitty will be feeling better by then!"

"Alright, bye!" Rogue waved to the two of them and settled down on the bed, falling into an exhausted sleep as the two headed out of the room.

X X X X X X X X

Hank hadn't forgotten his promise to Kitty and brought some soup up to her at dinner time. "Kitty?" He asked softly at the door.

"Hello, Mr. McCoy." Came her soft voice from her bed. She was reading by the lamp on her beside table and her skin didn't look as pale as it had earlier. "Come on in!" Hank smiled at her cheerful voice and moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You appear to be feeling better." He said, placing her soup on the table next to her bed.

"Much better! Is that like, for me?" She asked, Hank chuckled at her question.

"Of course it is! What, did you think I was going to eat this in front of you?" She blushed slightly and Hank couldn't help the smirk that sprung up on his face. 'She's always so cheerful! She makes me happy, no matter what mood I'm in!'

"Um…anyway, thank you…" She muttered, before pulling the bowl onto her lap and eating it slowly. They talked about Rogue while she ate. Hank told her it would take a while for her to recover and that they still didn't know why her powers weren't working right now.

"I'll have to start running some tests starting tomorrow…" He said almost absently as Kitty finished her soup and set it on the bedside table.

"Um…" Kitty started, shifting on the bed shyly. "If I'm still not feeling better, would you mind…visiting me again?" She asked softly. Hank blinked in surprise, looking at her blushing face, brows furrowing in confusion. 'She…wants to spend time with me?'

"Ah…of course I will, Kitty." Hank responded, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Now, you need to get some more rest. Maybe you'll feel well enough to see Rogue."

"Yea, maybe." She responded, looking slightly disappointed. "Goodnight." Kitty muttered softly.

"Goodnight." Hank said, grabbing the empty bowl on the table before heading out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

'Why am I disappointed? What did I WANT him to do?' Kitty asked herself, feeling strange emotions running through her. With her mind clouded with confusion, she curled under her covers and fell into a fitful sleep.

X X X X X X X X

X23 headed down the hallway from her room, walking past all of the bedrooms silently. Everyone was asleep, but she couldn't rest. 'I…keep thinking about when she kissed me. Why did she? Was it just because she thought she was dying? Or was it because of something else?' The confused girl found herself heading into the infirmary where Rogue was sleeping.

She moved over to watch the older girl's chest moving up and down with every breath. Frowning slightly she sat on the bed next to Rogue, staring at her peaceful face. Reaching down, X23 brushed her fingers lightly across Rogue's cheek. The elder girl stirred slightly, turning her head towards X23. She froze, then cupped her hand around Rogue's cheek when she didn't wake up.

'Why…am I fascinated by her?' She questioned herself, rubbing her thumb carefully along the elder girl's lips. 'I barely know her, and yet I can't sleep! All day she's kept popping into my head! I can't stop thinking about her! I don't understand it!' X23 pulled away abruptly from Rogue, not realizing what she was feeling. She jumped from the bed and hurried outside, wanting nothing more than to go back and curl up next to the older girl.

X X X X X X X X

Charles woke to an uncomfortable feeling in his legs. 'My legs…' He blinked in surprise as the tingling from earlier was now becoming painful. He tried to ignore it and get back to sleep, but the tingling suddenly became more intense and abruptly it was like a thousand needles were stabbing every nerve in his legs. He gasped at the pain, arching on the bed.

'What the hell!' Charles grunted as a burning pain raced through the lower half of his body. *Moira!* He called out to his red-headed colleague, hoping he'd wake her. *MOIRA!* His fists clenched in the sheets as the pain intensified and raced partly up his spine as well. 'Bloody hell, Charles! Its midnig'! Ya better have a good reason fur wakin' me!' He explained what was going on and she said she'd be there with Hank in a few minutes to help get him to the lab.

X X X X X X X X

*Several minutes later*

"The nerves in your leg's are activating all at once." Moira said after examining Charles' thoroughly.

"That's kind of obvious!" The telepath said angrily through clenched teeth. "Can't you do anything for the pain!" Moira sighed and shook her head.

"No, it might mess with the chemical's ability to heal yur spine and legs. You'll jus' have ta bear with it."

"Easy for you to say!" He muttered darkly, groaning as another sharp jolt of pain raced down his spine and through ought his legs. It took about an hour before the burning pain completely stopped. Charles sighed in relief when it was over.

"Now, let's check your legs to see how they react." After another half hour of testing and prodding his legs, she finally let him try walking. Charles shuffled around the room, stumbling quite a bit. "Hmm," Moira commented, smiling at her friend. "It will take a while fur your legs to work as fully as they should, you'll have to use a cane fur now. But, they appear to have full function back." He smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you, Moira!" After getting a cane, the two of them went to inform Hank of the good news, then they all went their separate ways back to bed. Charles smiled the whole way back and fell into a peaceful sleep…

So? What do you think? Please review! I like hearing what people like or don't like about a chapter, so let me know!


End file.
